Somebody to Love
by crazyreader11
Summary: Yes, this is a song-fic. One-shot! Just some DxS fluff, because lately that's what I've been up to...kind of...


**Hey! I'm still working on my other fics but I'm having trouble opening them. So as I sit here, waiting for my download to complete I decided to exercise my fingers and I've been waiting to write this short story for a while, so yay(:**

**I don't own DP nor do I own _Somebody to Love_, which I used the song from Ella Enchanted for the lyrics. **

**On with the Story!**

It was the last day of the trio's junior year and currently, Sam and Tucker stood in the middle of the assembling crowd waiting for the concert to start. Danny had flown off to handle a ghost. Little did he know that the ghost was doing Tucker a favor.

Tucker was a great best friend. An older brother to Sam, who he protected as an older brother should, and a twin of sorts to Danny, though they were almost nothing alike. So naturally, when he saw two people he cared for ignore something that could only bring them happiness, he took it upon himself to give them that needed push in the right direction.

"I wonder who they'll pick to sing the opening song?" Sam asked. It was tradition for Casper High upperclassmen to start the 'passing of the torch' festival with random, sometimes torturous, karaoke. But she wasn't too worried. Sam could sing very well and Tuck was banned ever since the Ember incident. No humiliation should have been possible.

"I don't know," Tuck lied. "But we're about to find out!" He'd didn't even have to pay student council to get them to help him with the lovebird announcer walked onto the makeshift stage as a hush swept through the crowd. Everyone looked excited as dancers stood at attention and background singers took microphones. It was all planned out.

"Alright ladies and gents! This year the first song sang will be…" the announcer, President of Student Council, pressed a button and the powerpoint projected on the screen beside him showed the 'random' song to be _Somebody to Love_. "Somebody to Love! And the singer shall be…"

"I wonder what poor sucker will get stuck with that song," Sam murmured. Tucker chuckled.

"Sam Manson!" Her face paled but as the crowd cheered her on she steadily made her way to the stage, taking the microphone from the stand. _At least Danny isn't here_, she thought to herself. She was given the 'okay,' took a deep breath, and sang:

_Can anybody,_

_Find me…_

_Somebody to…_

_Love_, came the back-up singers. As the piano started she couldn't help but wonder why these singers were up there with her, and then the dancers slowly spun around her and Tucker winked. It was then she knew she'd been set up.

_Each morning I get up _

_I die a little_

_Can't barely stand on my feet_

_Take a lo-ok in the mirror and cry_

"_Lord what you doing to me?"_

Though Sam was Jewish, she did believe in high entities. She'd also been talking to her reflection in the mirror more often that not, wondering where that strong woman she claimed herself to be was. Why couldn't she just confess that yes, she did like-no love-her best friend?

_I've spent all my years believing in you_

_But I just can't get no relief_

_Lord! Somebody (Somebody)_

_Somebody (Somebody)_

_Can anyone find me:_

_Somebody to love…?_

Now Sam was getting into the lyrics. It was plain that everybody knew of her dilemma,so she swayed a little and didn't refuse nor decline the ear piece in exchange for the mic so she could dance more freely. Searching through the crowd she couldn't find Tuck or Danny anywhere, and she couldn't help but wonder if that was a good thing or not.

_Got no fe-el_

_I got no rhythm_

_I just keep losing my beat_

_I'm okay, I'm alright_

_Ain't go no fa-ce no defeat!_

Sam moved her hands from her heart to reaching towards the crowd, who all seemed to keep up the low 'ohhhs,' 'mmms,' and background phrases. And she didn't feel the slightest bit humiliated because the lyrics fit her perfectly. She faced defeat daily and rose past it towards accomplishment.

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell_

_One day I'm gonna be free_

_Lord! Somebody (Somebody)_

_Somebody (Somebody)_

_Can anybody find me:_

_Somebody to loooveee?_

Sam couldn't help but think of her parents. Soon she'd be free of their stronghold. She promised her grandma she'd find a way to make a difference and that she wouldn't allow her parents to hold her back. Though deep down she knew they loved her, she still needed to break free of these chains that seemed to be holding her back. Even the ones she'd unknowingly placed on herself.

_(She works hard) Everyday (Everyday)_

_I try and I try and I try_

_But everybody wants to put me down_

_They say I'm going crazy_

And though it seemed the popular crew, including the Latina Barbie, chose to join in on whatever Tucker had set up for her, they had continually bullied her and taunted her about how she could never have Danny. She tried her very best to do what was right, dropped hints for Mr. Clueless, and felt like she'd almost gone insane multiple times.

_They say I gotta lot a water in my brain!_

_Got no common sense_

_I got nobody left to believe_

_Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya!_

For the 'yas' Sam fist pumped with the rest of the crowd before she lost control of her movements, dancing fluently across the stage. She didn't look for anyone as she imagined herself on cloud nine.

It was then Tucker helped Danny finally catch the ghost and Danny could change forms. He approached the halfa and grabbed his wrist, hurrying him towards the stage from the back. People saw him and motioned that the time was almost there. "Danny, you like Sam, right?" he asked, though he knew the answer.

"Of course I do! She's my best friend," Danny answered. Tucker knew this, so why did it seem like he was in a hurry, out of breath, that this answer was desperate? What was going on? Why was he asking that now? And what was that music?

"No, I mean do you _really like_ Sam?"

Danny allowed Tuck to push him in a line of guys, meeting eye to eye, and for some unknown reason Danny answered, "I love her Tuck." Somehow he couldn't deny it to Tucker, not then. It seemed important that he say it, and he felt a lot better admitting so out loud.

"Good. Stand here and do whatever these guys say. You'll know what to do," Tucker called over his shoulder as he disappeared back to the front of the crowd, leaving Danny eternally confused. _What the heck?_

The instrumental was just about over, and one guy from the front of Danny's line grabbed Sam and spun her as the crowd went:

_Oooo_ and _ahhh!_

_Find her somebody to love_

_Find her somebody to love_

Each time they grew a bit louder and Sam found herself spinning from guy to guy, eyes closed as she trusted each partner. It was only then Danny saw what was happening, what was being sung, and who was singing. He wanted desperately to step out of line, nervous for what this could unfold, but at the same time he was excited. He trusted Tuck to do what was best and he put him there and probably Sam on stage. As Danny was pushed forward with each line he was told to open his arms and wait. "You'll know what to do," they told him.

_Find her somebody to love_

_Find her somebody to love_

_Find her somebody to love_

The crowd continued to grow louder in anticipation for the big end; the finale. It all came down to this and even the teachers were hoping for a happy ending.

_(Can anybody find me?)_

Sam was spun into Danny's awaiting arms and as she opened her eyes she met his. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she sang her final line, dipping her on the final word.

…_Somebody to…._

_Loveeeee_

The crowd of teens cheered as Danny brought Sam back up from the dip and they kept each other close, swaying slightly as they waited for the back-up singers to finish the song; their song.

_Find me, somebody to love_

_Find me, somebody to love_

_Find me, somebody to love_

_Find me, somebody to love…_

Nobody talked as the last word faded out, and it was like a Disney movie coming to a happy ending as Danny took Sam's face into his hands and they shared their first real kiss.

People burst into cheers, many guys taking their own girls into passionate embraces. Tucker received slaps on the backs as well as many high-fives, and when the new couple walked up hand in hand to join them he smiled and said, "Hey lovebirds."

And for the first time of many to come, neither raven haired teen shouted in denial as they shared a group hug.

**I hope you enjoyed! I'm going back to work on my overdue (if you ask me) fictions. Hopefully I'll have at least one up by the end of the year, at the very latest. On the bright side, I know what I'll be doing Christmas Day! Love, crazyreader11**


End file.
